mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Rompendo com Sofrimentos Emocionais
Uma pessoa escreveu-me assim: “Apaixonei-me por uma garota e me relaciono com ela há seis meses. Tenho 25 anos e ela 29, estudamos na mesma Faculdade, e sou mulher também. Sou dependente química e já fiz uso de drogas ilícitas, mas estou sóbria há oito meses, após receber ajuda no NA – Narcóticos Anônimos, e com o Deus da minha fé. Eu tenho uma fé religiosa, tenho princípios espirituais gravados em minha mente que estão vívidos, desde a minha infância. Não os esqueci. Não os acho ultrapassados. Não os desprezo no fundo de meu coração. Fui me apegando a esta garota aos poucos por causa da amizade, e tudo foi se aprofundando, por causa de minha carência de afeto, de minha solidão neste mundo contaminado e podre. Não quero esta relação homossexual. Já tive namorados homens. Quero me casar, ter filhos, ser feliz. Mas não estou conseguindo saber como me libertar deste relacionamento com esta minha colega. Ela me ajuda, é muito amiga, supercompreensiva, afetiva, mas também é muito ciumenta e possessiva e perturba minha liberdade, e não compreende questões espirituais quando quero explicar para ela como me sinto nesta situação.” Daí respondi assim para ela: Parabéns pela sua sobriedade, um dia de cada vez! Não é fácil para um dependente químico ficar sóbrio, limpo. O mundo está drogado e permanecer sóbrio e sereno está se tornando um desafio cada vez mais difícil. Droga pode ser muita coisa, desde maconha, álcool, tabaco, cocaína, heroína, anfetamina, sexo, trabalho, comida, jogo, compras, pessoas, até religião. Droga é aquilo que alguém usa para anestesiar a dor e obter alívio de um grande desconforto que sente em seu interior, desconforto que posso chamar de angústia, ansiedade, tristeza, vazio, inquietude, vergonha, dor, medo. Um viciado em trabalho alivia sua dor emocional se tornando obcecado com o trabalho e, com isto, não dando espaço para sua dor emocional surgir em sua consciência, na mente e no coração. Neste caso, o trabalho está servindo de droga para esta pessoa, semelhantemente como a maconha para aquele que sente o mesmo desconforto e consegue o “barato” ou alívio ao fumá-la. Claro, as repercussões sobre a saúde da pessoa são diferentes dependendo do tipo de droga que ela usa. Assim como é diferente o nível de percepção da dor emocional de pessoa para pessoa. A maconha vai produzir lesões que o trabalho em excesso não fará, mas o viciado em trabalho terá alterações de saúde mais cedo ou mais tarde, inevitavelmente, por causa da sobrecarga e também porque está negando (reprimindo) sentimentos que precisaria sentir e que justamente o trabalho em excesso os tira da percepção e da experimentação. Da mesma forma, o apego exagerado à uma pessoa, seja numa relação heterossexual ou homossexual, pode ser uma das manifestações da dependência doentia, também chamada de adicção. No seu caso, você é uma dependente química em recuperação, estando sóbria há oito meses, mas agora está recaindo, não nas drogas, mas da adicção à uma pessoa de uma forma tão forte que você passa por cima de suas próprias convicções religiosas. Isto ocorre com muita gente, religiosa ou não, de qualquer igreja ou filosofia. Quando a necessidade afetiva mal resolvida cobra sua satisfação e necessidade de saciá-la, ela vem com tudo, com força, com obsessão e compulsão violentas, levando a pessoa a transgredir sua própria consciência por causa do desejo. Que desejo tão forte e avassalador é este? Deve ser o desejo de ser amada, querida, compreendida, apoiada, valorizada, tocada, acariciada, que todos possuímos em intensidades diferentes, e que muitos procuram saciar de maneiras variadamente doentias, como algumas já citadas antes. Há saída sim. Difícil, mas há. Da mesma forma como você teve que enfrentar o desejo da droga sentindo uma angústia imensa dentro do peito e não usá-la para obter alívio, teve que se afastar dos usuários de drogas, do ambiente onde a droga é consumida e traficada, e etc., assim você vai precisar cortar este relacionamento homossexual e tudo o que envolve com o homossexualismo (amizades, ambiente, literatura, pensamentos, fantasias mentais), curtir a dor emocional da perda, para conseguir aquilo que pode satisfazer seus desejos dentro de seus princípios espirituais, lhe dando paz de mente. Isto não é um preconceito contra a pessoa homossexual nem contra o homossexualismo. Você deve continuar respeitando sua colega e amiga se ela segue na vida como homossexual ou não, mas decide cortar o relacionamento por causa da sua crença de que é possível realizar seus desejos afetivos dentro de uma modalidade de viver e relacionar-se conforme sua fé instrui. É uma posição filosófica-religiosa sua e que você deve respeitar para não passar por cima de si mesma. Seu caminho agora é muito difícil, muito doloroso, mas não há outro. Creia que a dor da perda irá passar. Voltará de novo, mas passará de novo e assim, um dia de cada vez, você pode ser fortalecida pelo Deus da sua concepção, e por sua boa vontade em se cuidar, para resistir à tendência de recair no que não quer. Também a Vida poderá por no seu caminho um homem que a ame e que possa ser seu companheiro com quem você possa ter os filhos que deseja e que não seja possessivo e tolhedor da sua liberdade como ser humano. A solução do mundo pode ser insanidade. Autor: Dr. Cesar Vasconcellos de Souza Dr. Cesar Vasconcellos de Souza, médico psiquiatra e psicoterapeuta, membro da Associação Brasileira de Psiquiatria, membro da American Psychosomatic Society, consultor psiquiatra da revista Vida & Saúde onde mantém coluna mensal, professor de Saúde Mental, visitante, do College of Health Evangelism e “Institute of Medical Ministry” do Wildwood Lifestyle Center and Hospital, Estados Unidos, Diretor Médico do Portal Natural, autor dos livros “Casamento: o que é isso?” e “Consultório Psicológico”.